


Knight in Shining Suit

by playitagain



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: JJ has to go to one of Pope's work parties. He doesn't understand why until he sees some woman flirting with Pope.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758445
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Knight in Shining Suit

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and not my best work, but I needed to write something fluffy. I hope you enjoy.

JJ tugs on the tie around his neck, frown tugging down his lips as he looks in the mirror. He hates dressing up. He always has, but Pope has some fancy work party and JJ can’t get out of it this time. Pope has been insistent about JJ going, promising to do whatever JJ wants the next weekend if he just tagged along. 

The fact Pope is so insistent worries JJ a little. Pope has always been fine heading to these events alone, chatting up his colleagues. He always invites JJ, but JJ always says he doesn’t want to go. It always makes Pope frown, but he never pushes. JJ was never going to admit how out of place he felt around Pope’s colleagues, how JJ felt like Pope was too good for him at these events, like he was holding him back. JJ doesn’t have to tell Pope though, because Pope knows. He always comes home and presses JJ into the mattress, lips hot and words reassuring. 

“Are you almost ready?” Pope asks, head poking out from the door frame. JJ is trying to tame his hair a bit, fingers running through his unruly locks as he stares in the mirror. He’s always struggled to get his hair to cooperate, but he wants to look good for this event with Pope. 

JJ is still trying to flatten his hair when Pope steps up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. JJ leans back against the other instantly, but doesn’t take his eyes off his reflection. Pope reaches up when JJ lets out an annoyed groan, fingers tugging JJ’s hand away from his hair. “I like your hair messy,” he says, lips moving to press against the sensitive skin behind JJ’s ear. “It suits you. I don’t want you to be someone else for this party. I know you already feel uncomfortable in the suit.” 

“But-” Pope simply shakes his head, stepping away so he can look JJ in the eyes. 

“I like it like this,” Pope says again, fingers moving to run through his blond locks. JJ can’t help it when his eyes drift closed, leaning into the touch. He’s always liked it when Pope plays with his hair. Pope leans in then, lips pressing against JJ’s.

It isn’t fair when Pope pulls away though, leaving JJ needy and wanting as he steps back. “We have to go,” Pope announces as he glances at the watch on his wrist. 

“You can’t just kiss me like that and leave,” JJ pouts and Pope chuckles. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll continue when we come home.” The promise in Pope’s eyes has JJ hurrying after him out of the bathroom and to the door. 

——————————

JJ feels completely out of place. 

The room is full of suits and it makes him feel like a teenager all over again, surrounded by kooks. It has him on edge because parties with kooks always ended with bruises on his face and blood on his knuckles. This wasn’t the Outer Banks though. This was a party for networking where everyone here was looking for partnerships and promotions. JJ is simply here for Pope, who has disappeared, lost in the sea of suites. 

JJ tugs at his collar because it’s starting to get hot in here. There is a conversation going on next to him, but JJ can’t focus enough to join in, not that he would have anything to say. Instead he scans the room for Pope, blue eyes finally landing on him across the room. 

He looks completely uncomfortable and out of place. He is shifting his weight from foot to foot, hands playing with the bottom of his tie. JJ can’t help but feel relieved that Pope is uncomfortable at a party like this, like so many his father catered when they were on the island. Pope feels just as out of place as him, even among his colleagues. 

It’s then he notices the beautiful woman standing in front of Pope. The smile pulling up her lips has her perfect straight, white teeth on display and lighting up her eyes. She is laughing at something, but JJ couldn’t even guess what because Pope isn’t laughing, simply shifting his gaze around the room, looking for something or someone. 

It isn’t till their eyes meet that JJ realizes he was looking for him. They’ve been friends so long JJ knows that Pope is asking for help and JJ is quick to cross the room, not even bothering to excuse himself from the conversation he had gotten dragged into at some point. 

JJ is nearly across the room when a hand reaches for Pope’s shoulder and JJ can’t help the way his heart tugs at the gesture. The relief he feels when Pope shrugs it off has the bubbling anger dwindling as he finally steps up to the other, pleasant smile on his lips as he extends his hand. 

“Hey, I’m JJ, Pope’s boyfriend.” JJ doesn’t miss a beat. Pope nearly chokes on his drink, because the two of them aren’t usually this straightforward with their relationship. It was one that was just for them and they didn’t often find the need to share it with others. This was an exception though. This was some women (and shit she was beautiful) moving in on the love of his life. There was no way he was beating around the bush this time. 

She looks a bit stunned as she glances between the two of them and JJ is quick to slip his hand into Pope’s, the other still outstretched for the women to shake. Pope gives his hand a squeeze and JJ instantly knows he did the right thing. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize-“ She stops herself, smile pulling up her lips as she finally shakes his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I work with Pope.” Yes, obviously. She seemed too familiar with Pope to just be a guest of one of the attendees. “He’s an amazing talent. We’re lucky to have him.” 

The words make JJ’s heart swell with pride. He’s always thought highly of Pope. The other had always been the brains of their operation, but the fact that other people took notice of his talent and skill makes JJ so happy. 

“I know. He’s unbelievably talented. I’m lucky to have him.” JJ stresses the ‘I’m’ because he needs this women to back the fuck off right now. She’s still a little close to them and JJ would prefer if she backed away from Pope. 

Pope clears his throat, “Well, thank you, Dr. Brown. It’s a pleasure working with you too. If you’ll excuse us though, we’re going to grab some food.”

Pope doesn’t let her speak as he tugs JJ away from the other. He isn’t going in the direction of food though. Instead JJ finds himself in a vacant hallway with his back pressed to the wall and Pope in front of him, forehead on JJ’s shoulder as he sighs. “I’ve been trying to get her off my back for months.”

The words have JJ fuming. This woman has been trying to get with Pope for months. What the hell? “What the hell? Did you tell her you were with someone?”

Pope raises his head, looking at JJ like he just asked the stupidest question in the world. And yeah. It probably was stupid. JJ trusted Pope more than anyone in the world. “Multiple times,” he answers, “She wouldn’t back off and she’s kinda the head of another department so felt like I couldn’t just tell her to fuck off.”

It clicks then as JJ looks into Pope’s dark eyes. That was why he had been so desperate for JJ to come along with him. “That’s why I’m here,” he answers.

“I needed her to get off my back. Figured the best way was to show her I was in a relationship because she sure as hell wasn’t backing off when I told her I was.” And that just annoys JJ even more. The fact she wouldn’t back off. He wants to go back in there and yell at her, but he knows he can’t. He isn’t a kid anymore. This isn’t a kook party. This was Pope’s work. He couldn’t jeopardize that. “I think it worked though. Did you see her face? It’s like she thought I was lying just to get her off my back.” 

“You have to keep working with her?” JJ asks, because he doesn’t like it. 

“Yeah, sadly,” Pope replies. JJ can tell he doesn’t want to, would prefer not too. JJ simply frowns, leaning forward to press his lips to Pope’s. Pope sighs into the kiss, eyes closed as he pulls away. “What do you say we get out of here?”

JJ smiles, “I thought you would never ask.” Pope simply chuckles as he tugs him out of the party, saying a quick goodbye to some of his colleagues on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open on my [tumblr](https://playitaagain.tumblr.com/post/620182677578039296/im-going-to-open-requests-for-mayward-i-recently)


End file.
